Save me again?
by BreatheTypeSurvive
Summary: 20 year old Bella, 17 year old wolf. What could go wrong? alot
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sometimes the littlest things can change you, no one knows when those little things will make a impact, People Embrace it I suppose. One of those little things that I thought was meaningless turned into a massive impact. Truly you do not know someone unless the supernatural kicks in.I never believed in the hocus pocus of werewolves and vampires, I thought it was all a mockery of history, until Jake got Ill and I went over one day and my life changed.

A:N Greetings,I am eternally grateful for you even opening, Thank you wow. I really appreciate it.

Okay now ages are a little different:

Bella:20

Jake:18

Paul:19

Seth:16

Sam:19

Embry:17

Leah:20

Emily:23

(thats the whole pack)

Okay in this story lets say the cullens are evil cunts who want to ruin Bella's life. Sorry, I love the Cullens I really do, they just don't fit in with what I have planned xo

Well I hope you enjoy this story and don't find it to much of a bore


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Bella's P.O.V

"hey this is Jake, I am too busy answer right now so please lea-" I slammed the phone down, pissed off as hell, I have been calling him for the last couple of days. "I am so sick of that voicemail" I mutter wondering what to do. I suddenly ran up stairs,put on a red cashmere sweater and jeans, get my biker jacket and helmet, quickly left a note for charlie and kicked my bike of, revving it up and heading for the long winding roads of La Push.

When I arrived in front of his house, I went straight to the back garden (forgetting I had my helmet on) and walked up to Jake and punched him in the face. "You are a fucking wanker Jake. Who do you think you are huh?! Leaving me by myself. I had fucking no-" I quickly grew silent noticing he was shaking a little. I stepped back right into someone, I turned around and saw someone, I had never seen before. I met his brown eyes, Falling into his gaze like it was the easiest thing in the world. I managed to break my staring contest and finally took my helmet and jacket off. I could still feel the mystery man staring at me and I looked at Jake.

"What the fuck are you playing at Jake?! Tell me!...please" I tried to meet my best friends eyes, but he wouldn't look at me. I fell to the fall and whispered once more Jake before the darkness overwhelmed me and I collapsed.

I woke up on the leafy floor with the mystery man growling at Jake. I got up, not looking at anyone and whispered "I am leaving forks." I looked up to see Jake looking horrified and the mystery man looking like he was about to die and not in a good way either. I looked into the mystery man's eyes and I spoke softly "whats your name mystery man?" and god when he spoke, he sounded amazing, his voice, deep, rough and sexy. "...Embry* he met my eyes sadly. "Well it was nice to meet you embry,and it was nice to meet you jacob." I looked up to see jake crying and I whispered "Paybacks a bitch fucker" and walked towards my bike hopping on and going home to pack.

A:N

Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism would be great xo


	3. Chapter 3

Bella P.O.V

I shoved as many clothes as I could in my bag, Cramming in my books and drawings. I tried not to focus on anything as I looked up at my mood wall which was full of memories, covered in the dark splashes pain and angry red words about suicide and love. I blinked and shook my head knowing never to go back through my memories. I spun once more in my room like I always did when I was a kid, and then slowly I walked out of my room shutting the door gently behind me. "Grow up bella, It's time you left anyway" I muttered to myself as I walked downstairs. I glanced into the lounge quickly, seeing the old armchair my dad always sits on and the T.V who had become so much a part of the family that after, 15 years my dad still could not bare to throw it out, I glanced quickly at my school photos that trapped, each one, a little second of my life. I closed the lounge door. I could not bare to be in there anymore. I walked into the kitchen and faintly smiled.

*Flashback*

"Mommy! Mommy! can we make cupcakes?" I glanced up putting that cute face that she couldn't bare"Okay Izzie" She smiled brightly as she started getting the ingredients out

*End of flashback*

Tears immediately met my eyes, but I would not let them fall. I knew there was one more place I had to visit before I left, Mom's grave. I walked out of the backdoor, into the garden, were it was mostly overgrown, except for a piece of tarmac, placed toward the woods, which my lonely swing set stood. Without realising what I was doing I walked through the overgrown weeds and grass and for the first time since mom died, I sat on those swings. I sat there swinging gently embracing the peace out here, where you could hear nature at work. I looked around trying to memorise my beautifully messy garden. I stepped of the swing but suddenly stopped and looked at the ground, in the cold hard concrete there was my tiny hand print, mom's and dad's. This time I let the tears fall. I fell to the floor and screamed "Why do bad things happen to happy people?!" I placed my hand on top of mom's imprint into the ground, and somehow that gave me strength to get up. I grabbed my ruck sack, slung it on my back and getting on my bike heading to my mom's grave.

My mom was buried in la push, buried near the cliffs she loved. As I slowed my bike to a stop, and I climbed of my bike, I saw someone as pale as the moon with reddish hair, looking at me as...as if I was someone to eat. My mind told me to run, It told me I was not safe and for once I listened, I got on my bike and went to the only place I felt safe. Jacob's. Sure we had a argument but he would protect me well at least thats what my mind told me.

I dropped my bike quickly and rushed in and gave Jake a hug. "Bell-" he started to say but I quickly interrupted "Save it jake it's okay, Um Jake there was a weird pale faced person standing by the cliffs, He-He looked at me as if I was something to eat" Jake stiffened automatically and had his teeth bared as he paced around the room muttering unclear things but the one thing I heard clearly was shit em is gonna kill me. "Jake whats going on,Why is mystery man gonna kill you?" but he paid no attention to me as he was already on the phone.

Jake's P.O.V

Shit Shit Shit. My mind and I were panicking, Bells had seen pale faces I have to tell Embry.

"Hey jake whats up" He sounded upset and it was about to get a whole lot worse."Um Hey man um...your imprint saw a bloodsucker and-" The phone disconnected. SHIT. I looked at bells in concern and she seemed to be in shock.

Bella P.O.V

I dont understand, my mind had gone into lock down, but I was soon free from the prison of my mind, when I saw mystery man. The funny thing is when I saw him I could breathe again.

A:N hope you enjoyed. You get a donut for every review hahah, well a cyber donut :)


End file.
